Fury's Valor
by Avengerfan
Summary: Fury is a trainee growing up in a new Bloodclan. She will try to grow up amongst bullies and lovers but will she survive to become leader. I stink at summaries. Rated T because it's warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! (If anyone's reading this) I'm thinking about deleting** **Halflegs Stories of Shellclan.** **This is about a Bloodclan trainee named Fury Inspired by** **Bloodclan's Revenge** **By Storm of Golden Fire. And now on to Allegiances.**

Commander:

Tornado- A dark grey she-cat with an agile frame and amber eyes

2nd in command:

Fire- A fiery tom with a muscular frame and blue eyes

Advanced Fighters:

Ocean- A brown she-cat with sea-green eyes and a bobbed tail

Scar- A black tom with criss-crossed scars going from his head to his tail

Anger- A grey she-cat with amber eyes and an X-shaped scar across her chest.

Junior Fighters:

Viper- A Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Dog- A white and brown patched tom with dark brown eyes

Wolf- A dark grey she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Trainers:

Eagle- A calico she-cat with green eyes

Malice- A tabby tom with 1 green eye and one brown eye

Newt- A brown and grey speckled brown tom with dark green eyes

Bee- A Light grey tom with black stripes

Rage- A tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Inferno- A Orange she-cat with a grey tail tip

Trainees-

Blaze- An orange she-cat with deep blue eyes

Ash- A light grey she-cat with dark grey flecks

Fox- An orange tom that looks just like a fox

Fury- A dark grey she-cat with deep red eyes

Thistle- A small caramel colored tom with amber eyes and a brown and tan striped tail

Blizzard- A white she-cat with blue eyes

Thorn- A dark brown she-cat with bright green eyes and spiky fur

Agony- A tan tom with a brown tail and Dark green eyes

Badger-A black she-cat with a white stripe down her back

Talon- A beautiful Amber she-cat with hazel eyes

Tiger- A light brown tom with black stripes and leaf green eyes

Mothers:

Claw- A light yellow she-cat with extremely long claws

Scratch- A hazel she-cat with sapphire eyes

Kits:

Wrath- A hazel tom with green eyes

Midnight- A black she-cat with sapphire eyes

Burn- A yellow tom with a red tail tip

Coal- A Dark grey she-cat with light grey paws

Storm- A light grey she-cat with light blue eyes

Guards :

Shadow- a dark grey she cat with black stripes

Night- A black tom with light grey paws

Hail-A light grey she-cat with blue eyes and dark grey flecks

Wasp- A ruddy brown tom with Chocolate stripes


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to give you the gift of another chapter. There's a poll on my profile of whether or not I should delete** **Halfleg's stories of Shellclan.**

A she-cat writhed in agony "When will this be over!" she howled. Digging her claws into the ground she heard an instruction to push and as she did she felt unimaginable pain. "It's one she-cat," she heard "the rest were stillborn." a white cat mewed softly "What would you like to name her?" the cat asked. "Fury, her name is Fury."

 **Chapter 1:**

"Faster, Fury." Eagle mewed. "Yes ma'am." Fury replied trying again but faster that time. She was in an extensive training session with some of the more advanced trainees. "Do you think that Fury is ready to battle Blaze?" Malice asked from the other side of the training area. "Yes she is." replied Eagle. "To your stations!" ordered Malice as Blaze and Fury got into position. "Ready, steady, begin!" yowled Eagle.

Fury unsheathed her claws and pounced onto Blaze clawing at her ear. Blaze pinned Fury down and was about to strike when Fury bounced up and knocked Blaze over. Fury then proceeded to make a deep cut down Blaze's stomach. "Fury wins, please do as you must to your opponent." Malice mewed calmly since cats were allowed to torture defeated training opponents. Fury proceeded to calmly make a nick in Blaze's ear and some other minor but painful damage. "You both are dismissed." said Eagle. Blaze slowly rose and they went to the trainees' went into her little corner and slept dreaming about chasing mice and defeating enemies.

She soon woke up to the call of "Fury, Fox, Thistle, and Badger come with me for hunting!". Fury rolled out of her nest and walked up to newt waiting for the others to catch up. "Fury: You go hunting in the mousy hollow, Fox: You go hunting with Fury, Badger and Thistle: You come with me." Newt ordered. Fox and Fury ran to mousy hollow. Fury immediately spotted a mouse and started stalking it, determined to catch at least three pieces of prey so that she could eat well and maybe give one of the mothers or Tornado one. Fox was stalking another mouse on the other side of the small hollow. Fury pounced onto the mouse, cutting off its terrified squeal. Burying it in the roots of a tree. She smelt a smell that was uncommon for the hollow, shrew. The she-cat pounce onto the shrew and asked Fox if they should head back to camp. "Sure." Fox replied and gathering their fresh kill they set off towards camp.

Fury reported her catches to Newt and asked if she could take the shrew to Scratch and he gave her permission. Fury went into Scratch's den and asked "Would you like this shrew.". Scratch's face lightened a little and said yes. "May I play with the kits?" Fury asked. "Knock yourself out!" replied Scratch. Fury play defeat the badger with the kits and then went back to the trainees' den. After eating her mouse she curled up and went to sleep.

 **And now it's time for** **answer that review!**

 **Pinky (Guest): Wow! I can't believe that someone's actually reading this. O.O**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back for another chapter! Thanks to my 2 reviewers! Sorry that I took so long.**

"Wake up!" was the yowl heard throughout the trainees' den. "Today is the Trainee Games Training session!" the call continued. Fury recognized the voice as Bee's and knew that he would make her sorry if she didn't get out of her nest soon. She stumbled out of her nest and walked to the front of the den.

"Line up by rank!" Inferno ordered. Fury went to the front of the line as usual waiting for more commands. Eagle barked out orders "To the training area, all of you!". Fury ran to the training area.

Once they all arrived Malice explained what would happen that day. "You will all sign up for your events today, each one of you is required to do one hunting event, one fighting event, and one other event." She explained. "Fighting event sign ups are with Inferno, brain events are with me, hunting is with Newt, agility is with Eagle, and other events are with Bee." explained Rage. "Go to the first event that you want to sign up for in 3,2,1 go!" shouted Bee.

All of the trainees went to the events that they wanted or needed. Fury went to fighting first and signed up for odd locations fighting and the fighting tournament. Then she went to hunting and signed up for large animal hunting. Once she was done with signing up for large animal hunting she went to the agility sign ups but before she could make it she heard the sound of "Aww did the little kit sign up for mouse hunting or are those to big?". Fury knew that it was Fox trying to mess her up before the games. "Shut up you piece of mouse dung." Fury replied sharply. "Aww the kit sounds fiesty today, maybe she should go to her mommy." Fox taunted. Fury went to agility and signed up for the everywhere obstacle course where she would go all over Bloodclan's territory to complete the obstacle course. Then she went to the brains station and signed up for the maze.

"The fighting tournament sign ups need to come to me!" Yowled Rage. Four apprentices scurried over. "Great, I'm going to give you a light training session before dismissing you to your next trainer." she explained. Rage had them run 5 laps around the training area, push boulders across the training area, and then they sparred with each other. Fury was paired with Fox. Fox was not the smartest cat and always focused on trying to be the best at everything. But, he was strong and used that to his advantage. Fury thought all of this while studying Fox. He suddenly leapt at her, claws unsheathed. Fury quickly unsheathed her claws and slid under him. Grabbing his hind legs, she flipped Fox onto his back and lifted her paw to strike his belly. When he flipped her onto her back. Fury did not want to be tourchered. Knowing that Rage was about to call the win for Fox she jumped up striking his belly and pinning him down. Rage called the win for her. Fury proceeded to leave a deep a deep gash on his leg and make some other marks that he wouldn't forget.

"You are all dismissed to hunting." Rage mewed calmly. Fury ran to large animal hunting. Trainees had to wait until they were 9 moons old to large animal hunt. Which was fine with Fury because she was plenty old enough. Fury large animal hunting training

Fury caught a cat crossing the border of Bloodclan territory. When this was heard, all of the trainees were dismissed to see the condemning.

The cat, a trembling and weak kitty pet, was thrown into an old two leg cage on wheels and Fury rolled the cage over to Tornado. Tornado nodded and had Fury sit next to the cage. Tornado started the ceremony "This trainee has caught her 11th intruder. This intruder was caught on our territory. Fury," Tornado questioned "What is this kitty pet's fate?". Fury knew exactly what she wanted "Use her for battle training and we shall have her executed at the games." Fury stated. The crowd cheered and Fury was instructed to roll the cart to the prison rock and to bind the cat to it, belly up.

 **Sorry for such a long wait. I really didn't know where this was going.**


End file.
